Baby Bella
by Rahzelia
Summary: When a mysterious "accident" turns Bella into a kid -- how will the Cullens adjust.. most especially Edward.. and can they ever change her back? One thing's for sure--Bella's gonna be a handful nine-year-old! R&R, please.
1. A New Awakening

_A/N:_ As per usual, I don't think you need any reassurances that I own Twilight nor any characters, alright? Got it?

Also, check out my other stories -- Rosalie's Drab Day (Sorry, a Rose-torture story!) and Edward's Best Man (sigh Emmett or Jasper? OH NOES D:)

**On this particular story, I'd like reviews to keep me going. Ideas for future chapters are accepted too. I don't have a real solid plot for this, except that Bella's gonna be a handful! I /might/ be a bit OOC at times, but I don't think this has happened before! **

_Bella's POV_

All I remember was Edward was sitting next to me on my bed, quietly humming my lullaby. He sang it three times before I was overcome by sleep. As my dreams flashed in front of me, I became more tired than the minute. My dreams were fast becoming reality.

Edward is my husband. I, becoming a vampire on the other hand was something I couldn't resist dreaming of. Despite the pain, the outcome was worth it. Durability and the love of my life are two things worth getting out of three days' pain.

I smiled, knowing that out there in the physical world; Edward is there, watching me. Then, suddenly my whole Dream Vision 2D went black. It felt like my dreams drained down into a black hole. Deep inside my head, I felt that half my memories were being drained down too.

I was horrified, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was asleep. Heck, this could be just another dream. But it couldn't be. It felt all too real. Then, it hit me. The pain was horrible – it was like I was shrinking forcefully. I couldn't move my body. I wanted to scream, to warn Edward of what was happening. However, my smile, the stupid and false smile was plastered on my face.

What if this horrible fate was also shared by Edward? I wish I could open my eyes, but I couldn't – it's as if it was stuck together with super glue. I stood still in my dream, letting the pain seep through my body and weave its way around. Tears did not come to my aid and soon, my mind became numb to the pain. I continued to sleep, though not as peacefully as before.

Finally, after so long, the chamber of my dreams opened up. I was free. After a couple of tries, my eyes opened and I could see the bright light of the window. The sun's rays felt warm to my skin. I felt that my face was wet – I had been crying. I grumbled as I realized I was wearing my boots to bed, my green froggy boots.

I heard an inaudible gasp beside me. I turned to look, expecting either Charlie or Renee. But instead, I was face to face with a beautiful stranger, whose eyes were golden. I blinked, confused. Who was this stranger?

I tried to open my mouth, but my throat was parched dry. Was he a babysitter? Possibly. But Renee had quit getting me babysitters a long time ago – after all, I could take of myself better than she can to herself.

The stranger continued to look at me. He didn't look mad, but he looked absolutely surprised. Then, he lifted his hand to stroke my face. I immediately moved back, afraid of his touch. I didn't know him… yet he feels so familiar. Maybe he was Charlie's distant cousin… He couldn't be, he was too gorgeous. He looked like the people I see on TV, the people Renee would chastise on those magazines…

"Bella?" he asked, silently, "Bella, don't be scared. It's me, Edward."

He motioned for me to sit on his lap. I did not move. Actor or not, he was a stranger. And I think Renee's taught me enough to know better than go on a stranger's lap, even if he was in my house.

"W-who are you?" I asked, frowning, "what're you doing in my house? Did Renee hire you as a babysitter?" I would obviously need to clear up things again with Renee. I was old enough now to not need those sitters – some of them were more useless than a lazy scumbag.

The stranger's eyes widened in shock. He didn't speak, but his position became rigid. Then, his eyes softened in sadness. I could see it clearly. His face dropped to a frown. He leaned backwards, away from me.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, his voice soft and musical.

I shook my head. I wouldn't even try lying – Renee told me I was not born to be a liar, that I'm really terrible at it.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he grabbed it – really fast. He answered in less than a second. I was amazed. It was like he had superspeed.

"Alice!" he growled, "What happened? Tell me everything…"

I continued to watch this stranger as he conversed with 'Alice' until I felt sleepiness seep into my system again, dragging me down in the dark chambers of my mind once again.

**The next chapter would be in someone else's POV, explaining the whole situation, don't worry! **


	2. Disappearance

_A/N: Twilight is owned by S. Meyer_

**Thank you for the great reviews. I shall continue on… I'm getting vague ideas on how to continue this! I wasn't really sure what age Bella should be. I wanted her to be really young yet not so stupid at all. I hoped I pick the right age.. double digit ages sound old to me, ha. **

_Edward's POV_

I stroked Bella's chocolate brown hair softly as she slowly drifted to sleep. After a few minutes, her breathing hasn't slowed down – neither did her heart for that matter, so I decided to hum her lullaby. I went through it three times before her heart started to beat less loudly and her breathing slowed.

I continued to sing her lullaby till I sang the last word. I looked at her beautiful, calm face as she probably drifted from dream to dream.

I waited patiently for the talking to begin. She shifted positions a couple of times –a sign that she's settling into a certain "dream". I waited, but the talking did not come today.

"How unusual," I said softly, stroking her chin, "why aren't you talking today, Isabella Marie Swan?"

She did not talk the whole duration of the night and I became a bit anxious. Was she having a nightmare? If she was, I'd probably be hearing her screams by now. No, maybe she wasn't having _any_ dreams at all! I sighed. I was overreacting now.

Then, she smiled. My precious, beautiful angel smiled. She was _definitely_ having a dream. I checked to see if she was awake and faking it, but she wasn't. Besides, Bella is not that good at acting as it is. The smile stayed on her face, and I was itching to get a camera and take a long-lasting picture of it.

Suddenly, a thought ran through my mind. Charlie.

_Erggh. What time is it? Midnight? I guess I'll take over Nick's graveyard shift for today …_

Charlie had this protective habit to look over at Bella before he leaves for work. I had to hide for the time being. I went in her closet and hid silently.

It took only a couple of minutes for Charlie to dress up and he went to Bella's room. He kneeled beside her bed and stared at her. Usually, he would just take a quick peek at her and then leave. How unusual.

"Bella," he murmured, "why do I get a bad feeling about you?" He shook his head and had a few choice thoughts about _hallucination, insanity _and _overreaction._

He got up and went to the door, but gave another worried look to Bella. Then, his eyes flashed curiously at her closet. _Oh no._

He stopped halfway in his tracks and took a quick look at his watch. "I'm gonna be late," he said and ran downstairs, quietly closing Bella's door. Once his cruiser pulled out, I sat down again on the bed beside Bella.

I held her hands and said, "If only you knew how much Charlie really loves you…"

She shifted her position once again, but this time, tears started flowing from her eyes. Now I was really _worried_. Why would Bella cry and not even utter one sound? Instead, she was smiling _and_ crying.

I gently wiped the tears from her face, pausing to taste one of the tear drops. It didn't taste like anything at all – just like water with a bit of salt, but it was sweet in all sorts of ways because it was from Bella. Bella, the love of my life. Actually, she _is_ my life. I would die and perish if she was ever to leave me. Although, if she _chose_ to leave me, I'd never admit to her openly how _hard_ it was going to be for me.

And, I would also _never_ admit to her how horrible I would feel once I have to change her into a vampire. I had never imagined "killing" my own wife. It was literally. Because vampires aren't living creatures – we are probably demons sent to earth, to terrorize the human population …

I shook my head. Those weren't important thoughts now. I turned to once again look at my beautiful, sleeping angel.

And I gasped. She was _disappearing_. She was there, yet she appeared so translucent. It was like she was slowly vanishing. I tried to grab to her, but my hands just flew right into air – nothing. I growled. Who would do this to Bella? Why was this happening?

I had a good mind to call Carlisle and I searched my pocket for my phone. I snarled and let out a few choice profanities when I found that I'd left it in my bedroom. I looked back to Bella and she wasn't there anymore. I snarled once again as I jumped out of her window, running back to my house.

I didn't even bother trying to greet anyone, I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my phone. Alice was looking at me worriedly and said, "What's wrong, Edward?"

They seemed to be playing this ancient game – the board was so ruined and it did look ancient. The playing pieces did not look familiar to me, and I was born in 1901.

I shook her off and ran back to Bella's house, aware of their worried but distant thoughts. I went through the window, not bothering to be quiet or stealthy when I noticed that Bella was back.

Was I going insane? Was I dreaming? No, the second choice was not possible. If I could dream, it wasn't certainly about Bella disappearing. It'd be about Bella, but very nice dreams. Not scary, alarming ones.

I sat by her on the bed and noticed something completely different. Bella was _shorter_. And her face, was familiar but it was definitely younger. And, she was wearing different clothes. Green, froggy boots.

If my memory was correct, she was wearing blue plaid pajamas and a black shirt when she went to bed. Now, she was wearing a pink winter jacket, a pink backpack, a brown skirt and green froggy boots. And, not to mention she looks like she's only nine years old.

Good grief, she _was _nine years old!

I stared at her in horror. First, she disappears, now she comes back as a… nine-year-old! Suddenly, the nine-year-old Bella moved and her eyes opened, staring back at me. I couldn't change my surprised face as quickly as I'd like to. Her face was as angelic as ever, and her surprised features mirrored mine's.

"Bella?" I said softly, not trying to scare her, "Bella, don't be scared, it's me Edward."

I prayed to any deity that would listen that she would remember me. I hid my desperation well.

When she didn't reply, I motioned for her to sit on my lap. Maybe stroking her hair or singing her lullaby will refresh a few choice memories. I wanted to hear the loud beating of her heart. But right now, her heart was beating normally, almost like it was _bored_.

Then, her expression changed to anger, not to me, I hoped.

"W-who are you?" she said, frowning, "what're you doing in my house? Did Renee hire you as a babysitter?"

Her words stabbed me in the chest. She did not remember me. My angel, my life had no memories of our times together. At all.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. And she referred to me as a 'babysitter'. Bella's mind must be set back as her physical body was, a nine-year-old's logic. But seeing it was Bella, I'd bet all my money she was still as perceptive as she was before.

"You don't remember me?" I asked, hiding the pain and hurt in my voice.

She shook her head and even though I already knew that, my dead heart once again plunged into the dark depths of sadness.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly, forgetting for a moment that Bella probably wasn't aware I was a vampire…

Then, it hit me. Bella smelled just like before as well. I looked at her quickly, and her delicious and tempting smell almost lured me in. Her innocent, sleepy face was another plus. My throat started to burn. But I had just hunted!

I distracted myself to see who was calling. _Alice._ Oh perfect. I needed to talk to her.

"Alice!" I growled, fury and anger seeping out of my words, "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Alice started to explain, but Bella had closed her eyes and almost fell down from the bed. I grabbed her and righted her down on the bed, covering her with the sheets.

Alice's voice squeaked through my phone. I had put it on speaker. Bella was always in constant danger that required my presence – my alert senses, even in her own house.

"Edward…I'm so sorry…"

I frowned as I listened to Alice's explanation…


	3. Ancient Games

_A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!_

**Thanks for the suggestions! I have already decided its ending, now I just have to fill up the middle parts! This is going to be fun. Wow, I wrote 3 chapters in one day… my hands are getting tired and my creativity is getting used up. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews really keep me going and if I don't get a lot… well, let's say I don't feel so up to continuing the story. Thanks! **

_Alice's POV_

I dialed Edward's number in a hurry – the visions that were coming to me were extremely unusual. Bella was incredibly _younger_. And, what was worse, Edward – well, let's just say he didn't take it so well.

"Edward?" I asked when it picked up. I was immediately met with a growl. "Alice!" he growled angrily, "What happened? Tell me everything!"

He put me on speaker and then I heard a quick shuffle. Bella had fallen asleep and was about to fall. I saw the future and saw him putting her back to sleep and growling once again at me. I sighed and waited for it to unfold.

"Alice! Bella— she's different!" he finally spoke, hints of desperation and fury tinting his usually musical voice.

"Duh, I can tell she's different! Look, I'm not sure how this all happened but…" I shot a dubious look at the ancient board game we played awhile ago, "I have my theories. Did you see that old board game we were playing when you came back to the house?"

He grunted, and I took that as a yes. "Well, I think it has something to do with it. I'm not exactly sure though, and my visions aren't so clear as they come. They're very muddled and very confusing, too."

"So, it's all because of this board game, you say?" Edward's voice had calmed down.

"There's a chance," I confirmed, "my visions at least involves the board game."

"How did you even exactly end up with that game? It's so old, even I don't recognize it, and I'm _old_. Tell me what you guys did with it, maybe that will help us solve all of this."

I sighed. "I'd rather just think of the past, Edward. Just read my mind, I wouldn't want to talk like Emmett."

"Alright. Go on ahead."

_Alice's POV of the past (specifically, the time they got the board game)_

Emmett came inside the living room, looking very enthusiastic for himself.

Jasper stopped stroking my hair while I read the fashion magazine and turned to stare at him.

"Emmett, the mood you're vibrating is too… happy. It feels like victory. Did you maul three bears in one swipe?" Jasper teased.

Emmett grinned back. "Even better! I got this super awesome game deal online! They said that they were gonna send me the PS4 —it's only the beta of it, but heck, I'd take it! I overbid some loser on eBay!"

"You bought it on eBay?!" Jasper sounded amazed, "how much did you pay? And you had better not use my card or name, there's a lot of scammers out there."

"Ah crap, you could've told me that before."

Jasper glared at Emmett and sent out radiating waves of fury.

"Okay, I just used your name, sheesh! I used Rose's card… but don't tell her, she'd freak. Anyways, I used the extra fast shipping so it should be arriving today… accompanied with the PS4's very own MarioKart Racing!" Emmett almost jumped around and finally settled beside me on the sofa.

"Alice," he started, "do you see me beating Jazz's butt in racing? Don't lie to me, even if he is your husband."

I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for the vision.

_Emmett opens the door and almost grabs the package out of the poor guy's hands. He does not even bother signing the paper and slams the door on the guy's face. _

_He immediately runs in front of our plasma TV and rips apart the packaging. His face twists into a dreadful mix of horror and agony as he realizes that he'd been scammed. _

_Instead of the new beta of PS4, he gets a ruddy old board game that has definitely seen better days. He slumps back on the chair, and Jasper convinces him to just send the game back and get a refund. If all else fails, they can track down that scammer and demand the money back. _

_I, on the other hand, was interested by the ancient board and reached over to it. I invite Emmett and Jasper to play while waiting for the delivery guy to come back and reclaim the scammed item._

I opened my eyes. I looked at Emmett curiously and decided not to give him the information. Let him be agonized and learn his lesson about eBay, and using my husband's name without his permission.

"I don't see anything regarding that of the moment," I said cryptic, going back to look at the newest hairstyles for the year.

Emmett shot me a look of disgust and half-ran when the door rang.

_ Half an hour has passed by and this is the part when Alice and the group actually plays the game_

"So how do you play this piece of crap?" Emmett asked curiously, poking through the board and the paper that looked like the Egyptians from long ago made it. It was really old and parchment-like.

"Emmett, be careful. If you damage that, we might not get a refund. How much did you pay anyways?" I asked grudgingly, trying to decipher the words that had faded along with the paper.

"About ten thousand dollars," he replied smugly, "it was either the PS4 or a new set of wheels for my Jeep."

"PS4," Jasper echoed, "definitely."

I shook my head disapprovingly and finally finished reading the game.

"Okay," I said, "the game's pretty simple. Each one of us chooses one type of gem: Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond or Emerald. Afterwards, we use those as our 'character' in the game. It's your typical board game, basically. Except that when you start playing, you will agree to the consequences when you lose. They ask you to swear by the rules three times, and you start the game. There are different consequences and they only apply to the living."

"Great!" Emmett whooped, "that means even if we lose, it won't affect us, cause we're already dead, technically."

I picked Ruby, Jasper took Emerald and Emmett claimed Diamond. We all took turns and since the game had no dice, it had this sundial-type of thing, the game progressed slower than I'd thought.

I landed on the question: "Who is the person you can always talk to? Not the love of your life, not your parents, not your siblings nor your cousins."

"Bella," I said immediately and spun the sundial. I landed on a red space, which meant I was in for some punishment.

The red space read: "The journey is over for you. Time will run backwards, taking the present and the memories with it until you find the one thing that will make it work again."

"Aww, I lost," I said. I took my ruby out of the game. Emmett and Jasper started making bets against each other and I took off upstairs.

Even though it was just a dumb, ancient board game – it can't come true right? Would I end up back into the dark asylum? I shuddered at the thought. The cold, icy water of the shower revived me some. I'm dead after all, I thought, just like Emmett said, it won't have effects on me.

Suddenly, visions ran through my mind. They were visions of Bella sleeping, then she disappeared. I walked out of the shower, alarmed. I dried myself up and went downstairs.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the sofa, betting once again between the Lakers and the Spurs.

"Where's the game?" I asked Jasper. He looked at me, appraising my wet hair look.

"The delivery guy came back and we shipped it back where it came from, wherever it was," Emmett answered dryly, "OH! YEAH! I TOLD YOU JASPER WHITLOCK! THE LAKERS!" Emmett jumped up from the sofa and did his 'Bet Victory Dance'.

Jasper emitted a groan and gave Emmett two hundred dollars. "Damn you," he muttered.

I laughed heartily, momentarily forgetting about the disturbing visions about Bella. Then, a new set of visions flashed to me. It was Bella again, but this time, she was younger. She was like a nine-year-old, wearing a pink jacket with green froggy boots. She was crying and Edward was dragging her to his Volvo. Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

I snapped out of the vision, and I knew I had to call Edward. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I peeked at the living room and saw that the two boys were too busy watching the game to notice.

_Alice's POV (back to the present while talking to Edward)_

"So, what do you think?" I asked Edward worriedly. I didn't really see the connection, but the rusty old board game was suspicious.

"I think that you made Bella disappear." Edward's accusation stabbed me in the chest. How can he think that?! I loved Bella so dearly, like a real sister!

"How can you think that?!" I replied angrily. It was impossible, I couldn't have.

At least, not on purpose.

"No, not on purpose, maybe but you did it. Alice, don't you see? Your consequence? The whole time goes back thing? Yeah, well maybe it's because you're not alive. But you mentioned Bella's name before you lost," he said calmly.

"I'm surprised, Edward. How can you take this all calmly?" I noted.

"Well, for one thing, maybe all we need to do is actually win the game and Bella's back to normal. At least she's alive not gone from thin air, even though she's a kid," he replied nonchalantly, "I'll be taking her to our house for the time being. I think Charlie would definitely freak if he saw her in this condition."

I sighed, thinking back to the vision of Bella crying and protesting against Edward while he tried to drag her to the car.

"Just be nice, please," I said, before hanging up.

Little did I realize that the game was no longer with us, it was somewhere faraway, being shipped into different locations of Fed Ex until it went back to its original owner.

Crap.


	4. Good Morning, Bella

**A/N: Sorry for not updating since like, months ago! I've been terribly busy as I've said, and I wasn't feeling up to continuing the story. Now I am – so, I reward you with a chapter! Hopefully I can get things going back to normal.**

_Bella's POV_

"Just be nice, please," Alice said before she hung up on Edward. I yawned as I woke up once again, but this time I was really awake. I looked at Edward curiously, before my stare was broken by a loud noise – my stomach's grumbling. He looked at me worriedly and then said, "Are you hungry?" I nodded my head, getting out of bed. It was terribly uncomfortable sleeping in bed with boots on, I'd have to remember to take a note of that.

Suddenly, before I even reached the door handle, he swept me up in his arms and tried to carry me downstairs. I, however, thought otherwise. "Put me down! I'm a grown-up girl; I can go downstairs by myself!" I screeched, kicking him with my rubbery green boots. He avoided each kick, but after three rounds, he finally let me go with a sigh and murmured something I couldn't hear. We both ended up in the kitchen in a rather sour mood, with him poring at the cupboards and fridge for something to eat. I tapped on the table, looking for possible distractions – waiting for food was a boring task – especially with Renee. At first, she'd try to cook something solely on her own, succeeding only to burn her food and apron. Then, she'd call the asian buffet and order some chicken, or the pizza place, then it's about an hour's or half an hour's wait till my food finally comes. I give credit to Renee though, for the thought and _trying_.

Edward came back to the table, carrying a plate and carefully putting it in front of me. I looked curiously to see what kind of breakfast he's attempting to feed me – if there were unknown substances such as spinaches or broccoli I should be watching out for. Instead, on the plate was something brown-ish of color, and it I'd be guessing it was a mashed up type of fruit.

"You eat that stuff, right?" he asked, sitting in front of me. He pushed the food closer and I frowned.

"Yeah, when I was a toddler," I said, pushing the food back at him. Rejection clouded his eyes and for a moment, he was interesting to look at. Then, I diverted my attention to the intricate patterns of the wallpaper on the wall.

"Then what do you eat? I-I really don't have experience around kids, so…" he hesitated, looking at me.

"Cereal," I mouthed, nodding knowingly. He smiled, taking the mashed up fruit to the sink. A moment later, I was eating hungrily a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles drowned heavily, I must say, in milk. I was too hungry to complain. All the while, he was staring at me with such deep intensity – as if I was an alien who came down from earth and had sparkly green goo skin. I stared back at him, whilst eating my cereal, milk flowing from my mouth to my pink shirt. He quickly wiped it with a tissue and laughed. I frowned – I didn't like it that he was making fun of me.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella, I thought that was cute," he smiled. I turned away, blushing. I also hated it when I am complemented. It was too embarrassing.

I chewed slowly, questions arising in my head as I swallowed each cereal chocolatey pebble. I stared at him, then started firing.

"Who are you, and what're you doing in my house?" I quickly regretted the last part – it wasn't technically my house, it was Charlie's house..

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice, "I'm in your house because …" He faltered for a moment, then continued, "Charlie asked me to take you over to my house for the day. He's going to be gone for more than a day – a Police Chief thing he's doing up in Seattle, don't you remember?" He eyes probed at me, asking me to agree.

I didn't.

I shook my head and finished the rest of the cereal. "I don't remember Charlie saying anything like that."

"Well, he did and you probably just forgot."

"I don't forget a lot. I'm not old."

"Bella, sometimes people forget. It's not a sin."

"But I didn't."

"Oh yes, I think you did."

"I did not forget. I just woke up!"

"And what does your waking up have to do with all this?"

"My memories are fresh, I can remember clearly that Charlie left for his job. Actually, I think Renee's going to pick me up soon today," I said, musing, "I need to see if all of my things are packed…"

I stood up and went to go upstairs, but was blocked by Edward Cullen. He had annoyance dancing in his golden eyes – oh wow, he had golden eyes!

"You're not going anywhere, Isabella Marie Swan," he stated simply.

"It's Bella," I sighed, "and I'm just going upstairs to pack my stuff, can you please move?"

He smiled for some reason, and then said, "Okay, I'll let you pack, but meet me down here right afterwards, alright?"

I nodded, although I felt suspicious. I hummed a catchy song I couldn't remember as I finished packing – putting all of my clothes into my small pink backpack. I squeezed them all in and breathed relief after everything was in, even my battery-powered toothbrush (which was, incredibly fat).

As promised, I went downstairs to meet Edward to find him in a different set of clothes. He was now wearing a black sweater and pinstriped pants.

"When did you chance clothes?" I asked him curiously.

He looked shocked for a moment, then he calmed. "Oh, I had a spare in my car. By the way, I'd like it much better if we go to my house right now. I wouldn't want to go later in the dark."

I scratched my head in indecision. How would I know if Charlie really hired him? But then again, he was friendly all morning and fed me breakfast. "Can't you call Charlie or Renee before we leave?" I asked.

"No," he stated, "we'll call them later, I promise."

"Please? I haven't even said good-morning to Renee, she'll be heartbroken later!" I tried once again. Renee and I had this close relationship. I always said good-morning to her, regardless of my current location. I was being truthful.

He looked at me, exasperated before setting me down on the sidewalk. Before me was a silver car, and on the back it said, 'Volvo'. It looked and sounded like an expensive car. Looks-wise, he doesn't look like he needed babysitting money if he had a car like this.

"Just get in the car, Bella."

"No. Until you tell me why I can't even call my own parents! You might be kidnapping me for all I know!"

"If I was kidnapping you, wouldn't I tie you up, sedate you and throw you in the trunk, instead of asking you very nicely to get inside?"

He made a point, but he was still very suspicious.

"But why exactly can't I call them? Afraid of something?" I taunted.

A moment of silence passed and I heard him sigh loudly. He opened his door and came around to me. He carried me to the car. Now _this_ was forced action. I did what Renee had told me if someone wanted to abduct me in the supermarket when if she was distracted. I kicked and screamed. Edward was probably a body builder because nothing I did even affected him at all. It was like he was a granite rock. I was angry that I was being forced into something I didn't want to do. Tears sprang from my face and my nose was getting stuffy.

He put me down inside the car, wiping my tears from my face before he breathed in front of me. "I'm sorry, Bella but this is really necessary." His breath smelled so sweet. It was like a expensive perfume that Renee would dream of buying. Knowing I had been defeated, I sulked as he put my seat belt on for me.

"I knew it! You were trying to kill me!" I screamed, as the car accelerated.

He eyed me then started chuckling. I glared at him, hoping he felt the anger beneath it. He didn't, because he was still chuckling as he called on his phone.

"Alice," he said, in between his chuckles, "we're coming home."


	5. Welcome to the Cullen House

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Bella might seem a bit.. well, OOC sometimes, but that's just cause she's a kid and she's not, well as mature as we picture her to be! **

**And, BTW… the whole lake thing was just a figment of my imagination, unless there really is…**

_Bella's POV_

I kept screaming after Edward still drove at the rate of more than 100 miles per hour. He tried to put his hand on my mouth – keeping only one hand on the wheel, but I screamed and really panicked more, so he gave up and drove slower. He didn't look very happy.

"At this rate, we'll be at my house in twenty minutes!" he grumbled silently, waiting for the light to turn green.

"At the rate you were driving, I'd be dead in one second," I grumbled back, "did you ever take, like, driving lessons? I know they don't help that much – I mean, look how much it's improved Renee; she can't even parallel park, but I mean, they teach you to control your speed and stuff! And maybe not kill yourself?"

He looked at me with a serious expression that baffled me.

"Bella, I'd never let _anything_ happen to you."

And for some complex reason, I believed him. But that doesn't mean I'm fine with being "kid" napped to his house. I put on my pout-face as Renee calls it throughout the whole ride. When we stopped, I looked out to see a huge house – possibly a mansion!

"Wow… it's so big," I said, admiring its majestic beauty.

Edward laughed, and smiled at me. I noticed his smile was crooked, but it was still beautiful, perfect and so model-like. Renee would gush over him if she ever saw him.

"Stay in here for a bit, I just need to go inside and check something," he said, going to the huge house. Being alone let me have my 'thinking time'. Renee must be worried sick – what time is it? We left the house at around 9-ish, I would assume. I looked at the car controls and the clock was off because the car wasn't on.

"Hm…what did Charlie say? Just twist the key in the ignition…" I hunted for the key and found it. I twisted it and the Volvo roared to life. The sound of the car startled me and I fell – hitting the control to 'Park' to 'Drive' instead. That didn't look good at all.

Before I knew it, the car was moving backwards – and behind me was not only a cruddy road, a very deep-looking lake where possibly crocodiles and piranhas live in! I screamed for help, then specifically Edward's name when he came out of the house with a horrified expression. The car was already almost into the lake when he grabbed the front of the Volvo and stopped it from falling backwards into the lake. His expression was mixed with horror, grief and some relief as he dragged the car back to the garage.

Once he disabled the car, with the help of a very buff, muscled guy, he quickly ran to me and held me by my shoulders.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked frantically, looking at me.

I nodded, and then accused, "You just pulled a car to safety with one hand."

He looked shocked and the buff guy muttered, "Damn, Edward! We're in it now."

I glared at him for using profanity. He didn't seem to get my point, as he said, "Aww, isn't wittle tiny Bella cute even when she's angry?" He pushed Edward aside who was unable to answer my statement and tried to tickle me. I bit his finger.

"Aww! Crap, Bella! I was just playing, sheesh!" he said, obviously faking, "and by the way – I don't enjoy your saliva on my finger."

I blew a raspberry at him and he did some back to me. I think I might've gotten some spit in Edward's car controls. Whoopsie.

Edward was suddenly by my side and he was serious. "Bella, it's like this…"

"I know, I know," I dismissed, "you're this oh-so-great body builder. Do you like, do those TV ads with those weight machines? Cause Renee bought one this one time she saw this guy with like, twenty bulging muscles and it didn't work out quite so well for her…"

He looked relieved and laughed, "No, I pose for magazines. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" He winked.

I stuck my tongue out and got out of the car. I forgot something. I turned to him and said, "Thanks… bodybuilder Edward, for saving my life."

I skipped to the entrance of the house and I was surprised to find a girl with spiky hair to greet me so cheerfully – like she knew me already.

"Bella!" she screamed in joy, hugging me so tightly, "oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

Behind her, a guy with blonde hair with faint scars on his hand smiled at me, "I have to agree with Alice, you're really one cute nine-year-old."

The buff guy and a really gorgeous looking model-like girl came next and both were so happy to see me. "Emmett," the blonde girl said, "do you think… well, just maybe I can take care of Bella for the meantime? I want to see how it feels to be like a real mom…" Emmett, whom I assume is the buff guy smiled at her, "As long as she and Edward agrees on it, then of course, honey."

Two parental-like members of the family came up behind them, with the Snow White-look alike saying, "Rosalie! You can't hog Bella all to yourself! I lost a child too, you know." She looked at me appraisingly. "Bella, I'm so glad you're safe."

The guy, who looked more of a Hollywood movie star than anything nodded in agreement. "Ah, you must be confused. We haven't introduced ourselves."

I nodded, and Edward came up behind me, ushering me to the living room where I sat beside him on the sofa. Everyone else stood in front of us.

"I'm Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper," Alice beamed, "We're gonna have so much fun, Bella! I already bought you your new clothes in your new size!"

"Well, I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett," Rosalie said gently, "I'm going to be in charge of you while you stay here." Emmett grinned, "You know how to play PS3, kid?"

I shook my head. What in the world was a PS3?

His grin turned to a frown, and Jasper comforted him by saying, "She can learn."

Oh great, I've already got lessons ahead of me.

"I am Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle. We're the main parents around here, if you notice. If you need anything, just call either me or Carlisle, we'll be there," Esme said, "although I doubt we can give you as much help as Edward can. He's like your personal… well, assistant, may I say?"

Carlisle's face twisted a bit at the words, but he agreed. Edward just stared at me.

"Well… I think you are due some privacy," Carlisle finalized, leaving the living room to go somewhere upstairs. Everyone else followed to suit, with Alice looking at me with longing, dreamy glances (_Okay, this is not like girl-to-girl crush or anything. Alice is simply imagining Bella in those new outfits she bought her LOL_).

Edward motioned for me to follow him to the grand piano, and he sat me beside him. His fingers moved fluidly as the tune of a beautiful song played on. The song had a very possessive and loving feel to it. It almost felt like one of those cheesy love songs in a radio, but with much more depth and real feeling. Renee would absolutely love this. It also felt classical.

After the song ended, everything was quiet. I said, "Wow, that was a great song, Edward. Did you make it?"

He nodded.

"What'd you make it for?"

He hesitated, then smiled. "I made it for you."

I blushed madly, then said, "For me? But you barely know me."

"That's what you think."

I was now confused –

"BELLLAAA!" Alice said in a really loud, singsong voice, "since you're going to eat out with Edward tonight, you've got to try on the outfits NOW."

I looked hesitantly at Edward and he nodded, giving me a final smile before I was dragged into Alice's room.

It wasn't long till they heard my shrieks and screams of torture.


	6. Dressing Up For the Dinner

**A/N: Sorry, I literally abandoned my fanfiction story – but real life is really taking the energy out of me, working 2 jobs and school isn't very easy. I have enough time to squeeze a few updates on my online life here and there, and this time – it's fanfiction ;D **

**  
Thank you to also all the constructive criticism, I appreciate it. This is gonna be a bit short, but I'm trying to plan out the rest of the story. **

_Bella's POV_

I stared at the long mirror with a horrified expression as another one of myself seemed to reflect on it, wearing a light blue dress with flowers all over and a ribbon on the back, accompanied by a sophisticated hat with a blue rose on it. The whole dress up must've costed thousands.

Raised by my mother who was on a teacher's salary, I was taught to not spend money excessively on anything – especially clothes. I never wore raggedy hole clothes or anything, but I never probably spent over a hundred bucks per shopping spree. It just felt wrong.

And wearing this "special night" dress that Alice calls it feels extremely wrong.

"Alice, I don't think I deserve to wear this," I mumbled feebly. I looked like I was a kid going for a red carpet commercial. In reality, I was just going out to dinner with Edward and Alice.

Actually, Edward had insisted that he should be the only one accompanying me, but I still don't trust him that much, he gives me that creepy vibe that he wants to be with me wherever I go – I forget the word, I think it was stalker, so I begged until Alice agreed to go with us. I think Edward didn't like that arrangement much, but it works fine for me.

"Oh Bella, tsk," Alice smiled, holding me on the shoulders, "you look fabulous."

"Fabolous worth like thousands?" I asked grimly, looking back at her.

She looked thoughtful, and mumbled a 'maybe or maybe not'. She smiled and pushed me to her huge closet (or rather, an extension room – it's too big to be a closet) and showed me a rack of shoes, which all happened to be heels.

"Um, you expect ME to wear THOSE?" I asked, indignant. Not only am I the klutz of the year – the one and only time I wore heels was to my grandmother's funeral where my mom outfitted me in a black dress accordingly as well. All I remember from that experience is that heels are not made for me, because when I passed by my grandmother's coffin, there happened to be a little accident that made me closer to grandmother… (okay, I tripped and fell in the coffin, I know… it's both horrible and disrespectful all the same). I shuddered at the flashback of the memory.

Alice grinned and waited for me to pick any of the shoes. "I'm not wearing those," I decided and sat down on the floor, "I want my froggy boots."

"But Bella! We're going to a _fancy_ restaurant. You know what fancy means? It means pretty. And you won't look so pretty with that blue rose outfit with your .. err, froggy boots."

"I don't care," I replied, miffed. What kind of horrible accident will await me in a fancy restaurant? Will I trip and land on some lady's lap? Or maybe I might bump into a waiter and have all the soup spill on me? I imagined all the different scenarios that were possible and that helped strengthen my resolve against Alice's pushy beggings.

"Pleeeeassee, Bellaa? Just try it?"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to give in so easily!

"Please? What would it take?" Alice asked, looking at me with puppy eyes.

Darn! She was effective! I looked away and focused on the flowery wallpaper of the room.

"I'll buy you anything you want! Anything! Dolls, toys, bags, books – please try on a shoe!" she pleaded, sounding desperate.

"I don't want anything."

"Please?"

"Um, no."

"Fine."

"Fine then."

"I'm not going with you and Edward."

"Fin—Wait, wah?!"

"You heard me. Go alone with that psycho," Alice said, turning away, packing the shoes back into their shoe boxes.

"Wait! That's unfair, you can't do that!" I screeched, tugging on her shirt.

She didn't answer me.

"Alice? You can't do that!"

No answer.

"Please? I can't go alone with guys! My mother said that!" I pleaded, to no avail.

She wouldn't even turn to look at me.

"F-fine, I'll wear the stupid shoes," I said in a fast manner that they sounded like garbled words.

"What did you say?" Alice's voice chirped.

"I said it, and I'm not repeating it."

"I'm not going."

"FINE. I'm gonna wear those stupid heels. And if I die, it's all your fault," I said, defeated, "you're gonna tell my mom you made me wear these death traps!"

Alice turned to me, her whole face like a sun rising with its cheerfulness and brightness as she screamed, "OH MY GOSH! I can see it! It's so perfect!"

She turned and dig amongst the fifty or more pairs of shoes and found a silver one, with a flower strap and glitter on it.

"This is PERFECT," she mused, motioning me to sit down on the fitting chair.

"Perfect for my death – it's pretty enough to wear to a funeral anyways."

"Bella, don't say such things," Alice laughed, putting on the silver heels on my feet.

"And what a miracle, it fits! It's like it's meant for you, Bella. You and the shoe."

I glared at my foe that wrapped my feet in an inescapable trap. Darn that Alice.

Just then, a knock on the door disturbed Alice in her mid-fantasy in La-La Land and Edward came in. He looked nice and handsome in a black suit and his hair was still kinda messy.

"You look wonderful, Bella," he said in a deep voice.

I blushed and turned away. What's wrong with me? He's just body-builder Edward. JUST EDWARD.

My inner self fought back. _Ha, what about Zac Efron? Isn't he too old for you too?_

My brain against inner self: _I don't even like him, stupid inner self. What are you talking about? _

Inner self: _But you said he was cute in the High School Musical Movie!!_

Brain: _Well he is cute, but that doesn't mean – UGH. SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE. I don't need you right now. closing down _

"You don't look so body-buildy yourself," I muttered. The suit did hide his abs and muscles quite well.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"You mean, are _we_ ready to go? Alice is coming too, remember?"

I heard him groan and mutter something in frustration and then he said, "Fine, I'll wait for you guys downstairs."

I saw Alice flick him a look I didn't understand – a joyful yet cautious look and Edward gave a simple nod and went downstairs.

I felt like I was just now left out of a conversation… or maybe that's the silver devil on my foot, trying to push me to the brink of insanity… oh, I just can't wait till we go to the _fancy_ restaurant.

**A/N: Sorry all Zac fans.. I just had to use someone as example, and I thought Brad Pitt was too old (like really too old for her to admire)… I would've put Jonas Brothers… but I decided against it.. oh well, maybe next time. **


	7. An Interesting Night

**A/N: Sorry.. it's been a long time! Two months until my last update! Really! Anywhos, a continuation of Bella's plight! I want to add more chapters, so if you'll lend me some creative juice of what other things BellaxEdward might end up doing (please, keep in mind Bella is 9 years old!) like Go Karts or something, I dunno! R&R **

**and thanks for all the constructive criticism and praise! ;)**

I was strapped in the gorgeous car, and Alice fumbled if I still needed a car seat. After receiving a demeaning glare, she decided I didn't need one, so she sat on the driver's seat. Edward muttered something that wasn't too nice, and I saw Alice punch his shoulder before she started the car.

At first, I was incredibly glad it wasn't Edward who was driving, but now I realize that their maniacal style of driving came from their genes – as Alice raced through the dark streets of Forks; as if being chased by the FBI on those television shows.

Edward stayed quiet, only sometimes sneaking a look at me. Maybe he thought I didn't see, but I wasn't that dumb. Then he'd become anxious and talk in a low voice with Alice again.

We arrived the restaurant called La Bella and I was dizzy, if not a bit nauseated. The driving was just too much.

"Nooo, Bella!" Alice screamed, grabbing hold of me, then dragging me to the bathroom, "I know you feel like puking – but please, don't ruin tonight, okay?" She offered me tissues, but I refused. I'll put on my strong face, just for this dinner. I heard Alice snicker behind me, but I ignored her and marched off.

The restaurant was beautiful, with beautiful lights illuminating the room, gorgeous, polished chairs and elegant looking tables. I spotted Edward from across the room, sitting rather impatiently alone.

I skipped merrily to the table, and sat down across Edward. From the looks of his eyes, he wanted me to sit beside him, but family sticks with family is what my mom used to tell me. Alice is obviously the heiress of the purple-cushioned chair besides Edward.

The waiter came about and we ordered – with me getting the kid's meal of some weird word I couldn't pronounce right (the waiter said something about Americans and French at the time, and Edward gave him a glare before saying something in French himself), Edward and Alice only ordered Cokes.

"Oh, I get it," I said, drinking the water put in front of me.

"You get what?" Edward asked, staring at me.

"You guys only ordered Cokes. It's obvious."

"What's obvious?" Alice nipped.

"You're on a diet, duh! My mom's on it all the time. Sometimes, she'd only eat carrots and veggies. But boy, do you see her staring at the fridge…"

Both of them exchanged awkward looks before Edward denied it.

"But then, if you're not, how come you're only drinking Coke? Are you trying to make me look like the fat one?" I asked, fuming a bit.

"We, er, already ate…" Alice started.

"Why would you eat if you're going to a fancy restaurant?" I pressed. Even my mom would hit them for stupidity.

"Just eat, Bella," Edward said soothingly. Somehow, I felt more relaxed, and hungry too.

Five minutes passed by, and all Edward and Alice would do is stare at me.

Ten minutes, and I think, I just assume this – but Edward blinked.

Fifteen minutes now, and I'm pretty sure Alice will be close to blinking!

Twenty minutes now, and Alice still didn't blink. Darn it.

"So, Bella," Edward said, fingering the salt packet on the table, "how do you like the restaurant?"

I looked around once again. I noticed they had an abundance of plants, on the ceiling – hanging flower pots, on the floor, sunflowers and daisies and even on the wall – pictures and paintings of flowers and various plants.

"Erm, they have a green thumb?" I mumbled nervously. For some reason, talking to Edward now makes me feel a bit embarrassed.

"A green thumb?" he asked, surprised, then he chuckled, "Ah yeah, the plants."

"How do you get a green thumb, though?" I continued, "my mom says you have to take care of lots of plants. Does that mean your thumb turns green cause you touch so much soil and dirt?"

Alice laughed and couldn't stop laughing, that she excused herself from the table, followed by Edward's menacing glare.

"You see, that's not how it works, really…"

"Edward?" a boy from behind him called. Edward's face scrunched up in frustration before he turned to the boy politely.

"Mike."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I bumped into you here, of all places. You're not one to be out on the restaurants much… hey, is that your cousin or something?" Mike asked, pointing at me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm Bella Sw-." Edward put his hand on my mouth and I protested.

"Uh, yeah, she's my, uh … cousin. Her name's Bella Swing.."

"Oh really? That's an interesting name, Bella! You know, I know this girl from school, and she has a similar name, only its Bella Swan…" Mike murmured, then he stared at me.

WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE STARING AT ME?!

"Y'know what, you kind of look like her too… what a coincidence, huh? Oh, I haven't introduced myself…how rude of me. I'm Mike Newton," he laughed, "well, I gotta go, my parents are waiting for me at the other booth. See you around Bella."

"Bye," I said, and waved.

I glared at Edward. "Why did you lie to him? I'm not your cousin! And what kind of lame name is Bella Swing? If you were gonna lie it would've been better if it was like Princess Pink or something…"

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry… but, you can't really tell him your real name."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Er, well, because…"

"Because?"

"He's …a … rapist?"

"He's a what?!"

"You know what, never mind. Go eat your food."

I ate quietly, contemplating on the share of knowledge Edward had just shared. I looked at him, and he looked a bit tense – as if he really needs to poo, or he's holding back his laughter…of which, of course, I'm not entirely sure.

Alice came back from her really, long bathroom break. I asked her if she had blood, and she looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the TIME," I whispered. My mom said this topic was strictly restricted between women, especially in public, "every month?"

It clicked on Alice, and she giggled some more. "Yes, it's my TIME."

Edward made a face, before leaning backwards casually. Obviously, he didn't like the conversation he was pretending not to listen to.

Alice drank her Coke before she said it was time to go. It was now pitch black outside, and I walked alongside Alice, asking her TIME questions.

We passed by Mike on the way to the car. He waved, but I whispered back instead.

"Rapist!"

Alice and Edward laughed uncontrollably as we piled into the car once again, to take a torturous ride back home.


	8. Bella the Bruised Dinner

A/N: That's it. My sister called me an irregular author, and told me to move the plot on! I'm glad I had a lot of positive reviews about the last chapter; I personally burst out laughing just writing it (maybe I've read too many Mike is a rapist/kidnapper/serial killer/bum fanfics?). Well, enjoy this chapter! The story's plot really needs to get moving. *pushes* (Is there even a plot?!) *shock*

And, humble thanks to all my critics and friends, I'm sorry for being so irregular at updating this story!

Baby Bella 8

The ride home was uneventful, since I fell asleep quickly and missed out on any conversation. I felt Edward carrying me to his room though, and slowly letting me down on the bed. Afterwards, I heard the most beautiful lullaby, and I drifted into dreamland, once and for all.

I woke up with a start. I felt like there was a rock beside me. It was like someone threw a boulder on the bed, and now it was hugging me. I painfully opened my eyes, and saw myself next to Edward (who was, by the way, pretending to sleep). He was fake-snoring, something only a kid of nine years can perfect. I pressed his nose, before I muttered, "Wake up, sleepy head."

He opened his golden eyes, and I was suddenly thrown into a deep trance. I shook myself out of it, only to find myself blushing. A sudden wave of pain hit me, shaking me fully awake.

"E-Edward, you feel like a rock!" I screamed, as he moved up quickly.

"Are you okay, Bella? I'm so sorry! I had no idea—" he said, getting down to help me up.

Unfortunately, I already had purplish bruises on my arms. Alice came running to the door, gasping.

"Oh my God, Edward!" she screamed in her pixie-like voice, "what DID you do?"

The rest of the Cullens piled in, with Alice close to tears, but not really. My arm throbbed with pain. I felt paralyzed.

Carlisle came close to me and examined my arm. Everything was quiet.

"It looks like she must've injured an artery; but so far, I assume it's not a major one. Are you feeling dizzy, Bella?" he asked, examining my arm.

I would've replied, if only I wasn't paralyzed. My brain, so far, was the only thing left working.

"She's paralyzed," he concluded, "It's not major, so she doesn't need to go to the hospital, but she needs a lot of ice cubes to slow down the hemorrhage. I'll go ahead and look for some medicine to help heal the artery. Esme, come."

Edward's face was striken with grief and horror. I tried to tell him it was going to be okay, but I couldn't speak. Alice had gone to fetch ice cubes, while Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves. Jasper and Edward stayed in the room.

"Look, man, it's going to be okay," Jasper muttered. I felt a wave of peace, and I felt much better.

"Jasper, I know. It's just that…ugh, I'm so stupid!" Edward bellowed, "how could…I just got—carried away…I forgot she was just little kid. I miss the real Bella, Jasper."

"I know you do Edward. But it's a curse, and for all we know, we're not sure if she'll ever turn back, or when," Jasper replied.

Edward only sighed before he took one last look at me. "I'm going outside, to the meadow. I can't…every time I see her, I wallow in so much guilt…I've hurt her so many times. Physically and mentally. I have to clear my mind. Do you mind watching her till Alice gets back?"

Jasper nodded gravely. "Trust me, Edward. Bella's a strong girl. If she can hang out with you all day, a damaged artery's nothing."

And with that, Edward left the room; within moments, a car started and it was gone. Jasper sat on the red sofa at the other end of the room.

Slowly, I started getting my control back. I could finally move! The blood circulation went back to normal, and I could breathe without difficulty. I looked at Jasper, but saw him gripping the sofa with difficulty.

His eyes looked constrained, and he looked hungry.

"U-um, Jasper," I asked, "Are you o-okay?"

He grunted, but closed his eyes. He was murmuring for Alice to come quickly.

"W-what's wrong?" I whispered. He looked like he was in much pain.

I got off the bed slowly, taking careful steps. It was painful – even my legs felt a bit numb.

I tripped on my own foot and fell heavily on the floor. I hit my arm and I emitted a small squeak of pain. My arm got scraped, and it started bleeding.

Jasper was now begging loudly for Alice, although I couldn't quite understand what he was trying to say. When I stood up, my arm was covered in little blood, but Jasper went berserk.

He growled a deep, rumbling noise from his chest. His eyes turned violent, with only hunger as his main expression. His teeth were exposed – white, shiny and with fangs.

For a moment, I felt fear run through my body. It ran so fast that I instantly shielded myself with my bloodied arms. It seems like time had stopped or slowed down. I was at the mercy of death itself.

Alice burst into the room and jumped in between me and Jasper. She pushed me to the corner, and cornered Jasper. I heard her plead and beg – Emmett and Rosalie quickly came and took Jasper outside. Carlisle and Esme came, with Esme hugging me softly, telling me every thing was going to be okay.

"This was the second time," Carlisle muttered sadly.

"It's okay, honey. Are you feeling alright?" Esme asked, stroking my hair.

I wasn't sure if I was, but other than the throbbing pain, I felt okay. The encounter with Jasper's other side was horrible, but the physical pain washed it over.

Alice was paralyzed, with a sad expression on her face. Edward burst into the room.

"Alice, please don't tell me that Jasper again…" he began nervously.

"He did, but Alice came in the nick of time," Carlisle replied, "she doesn't seem to be having any emotional trauma; the physical pain overcame that, I would assume."

Carlisle gave me tablets to drink, while Esme cuddled me. I couldn't help it, but I fell asleep within her arms, forgetting the pain, and the scary side of Jasper.

I woke up to a sunny morning, with Alice on my bedside. She put a tray of breakfast in front of me, and gave me a slight smile.

"Bella, I have to ask you a favor," she said quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, munching hungrily on the pancakes. The pain in my arm was still there, but it lessened a lot, thanks to Carlisle's prescribed medicine.

"I-I'm really sorry about Jasper yesterday. I-It wasn't like him to do that. Can you ever forgive him?"

"Of course, I can. He sure acted scary, but it's okay. I guess he watches too much television too."

"What?" Alice asked, bewildered.

"You know those National Geographic shows that my dad used to watch. The one where they have lions and stuff; Jasper reminded me of them," I reminisced. My dad always said, what you watch is what you'll be. I wasn't sure if that was entirely right – I used to watch heaps of Barney and Teletubbies (and hopefully I won't be either).

Alice laughed slightly, "Yeah. Jasper loves National Geographic too much, Bella. You're right."

Our small conversation was interrupted with Edward's face poking through the door. His face was troubled.

"Alice, the wolves are here."


	9. Wolf Lullabye?

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm so sorry if I'm "dragging" the story into different chapters and not ending it! I just felt like I needed some Twilight experience to be put into it, such as the wolves, Mike the rapist, Jasper's control issues and all that stuff :) Anywhos, I've got the ending set, but I need to write chapters to lead to that ending (which, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't guess)! Thank you so much for the reviews and criticism!

This chapter is kind of shorter than the others one too. I wonder why that is o_o;

I love you all! Especially those who has been with me from like, the start~

Baby Bella 9

The wolves stood awkwardly at the door, with Quil looking like he's ready to run away. They all stood flinching from the apparent stench the Cullen household was  
giving off.

"So what do we owe you this special visit?" Edward asked.

"Well, if you didn't realize, you bloodsucker, Charlie's been running around Forks trying to find Bella. She's missing. I don't reckon you've seen her?" Jacob sneered.

"I haven't seen her for a couple of days. We... had an argument, and she stomped off. I really haven't seen nor talked to her since," Edward replied coolly.

"Oh really? Because right now, I can quite differentiate your disguting stench from Bella's. She's here, isn't she?!" Jacob accused. Quil and Embry held his shoulders down.

"Jake, calm down... violence isn't going to solve anything - and we're pretty much in a disadvantage considering we're in their territory..." Embry reasoned.

Jacob stood and stared angrily at Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle discussed something with Alice before she hesitantly whispered to Edward.

"Oh what? NO! NO! We can't tell them..." Edward whispered back angrily, "that's insane!"

"Tell us WHAT? You didn't--" Jacob flared, his body shuddering. Embry and Quil held him down as he growled angrily.

"We didn't turn her into one of us, you mangy mutt," Emmett growled back, "so calm down."

Jacob's shudderings stopped abruptly and he scanned them with great animosity. "So what are you not telling me then?"

"Well, if you don't mind coming inside, Alice will explain," Esme coaxed, then eyed Jasper meaningfully before he delivered a wave of peace and serenity.

"Damn vampires," Jacob muttered before signaling for Quil and Embry to come inside.

****

The whole room reeked of tension. Jacob, Quil and Embry sat uneasily at the large red sofa, and across them sat the Cullens as they explained the situation. Jacob kept quiet, only scrunching his forehead when he learned the reason for Bella's temporary disappearance.

He breathed in slowly, before he said, "So, Bella's ... a kid now?"

"Yes, technically.. she is," Alice replied.

"Then I want to see her," he said, "now."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged worried looks. Edward breathed nervously.

"See, you can't," Edward said, "not right now. She's... traumatic.."

"Traumatic? Living in a house with leeches? I can't imagine," he sneered sarcastically.

Edward shook his head. "Something happened, and well.. you know Bella.."

"She got HURT?" Jacob screeched, he went and took Edward by the collar. Edward didn't flinch, nor did he try to push Jacob away.

"Go ahead. Beat me up. I deserve it. It's my fault," he breathed.

Jacob raised his fist, ready to hit, before he glared at Edward. He lowered his arm and said, "I want to see her."

Alice smiled weakly and pointed upstairs. "She's upstairs in the second room to the right."

Jacob followed by Quil and Embry went upstairs and he stopped at the room.

It was quiet from the outside, he heard nothing. He reached for the door knob, hesitating slowly.

"Just open it Jacob.. how bad can it be?" Embry coaxed. Quil nodded.

Jacob opened the room and found Bella watching television, her arm obviously bruised.

His face flushed as she turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked, wincing as she tried to turn to the door.

Quil and Embry stared in amazement. "It's really true..." they muttered.

Jacob came in, with a slow gait, so as not to make Bella afraid. He smiled.

"Do you remember Billy Black? I'm his son."

Bella nodded. "Oh yes! Billy would always take me fishing with Charlie. I played with his daughters though."

She wrinkled her forehead, thinking hard. "Oh! He also had a son! His name was Jacob, I think. He's a few years younger though... he's like, a baby," Bella giggled.

Jacob blushed, while Quil and Embry tried to hide their laughter with weak laughs.

"So what's your name? I haven't met you before. I'm Bella," she said, trying to offer her unbruised arm.

"I'm er.. Jake," Jacob smiled, then eyeing her arm, "how did you get that bruise?"

Bella sighed. "I'm not sure. My arm felt like this since I woke up in the morning.."

"Did the bloodsuc-- I mean, the Cullens do anything to you? Like threaten you in any way?"

"No. They're actually very nice to me.. apart from the forced kidnapping, meeting rapists of the town and getting a bruised arm out of nowhere.."

"Forced kidnapping? Rapists? I think I'm gonna have a talk with those leeches!" Jacob said angrily. Then his face calmed - he couldn't afford to be angry, transforming into a werewolf would be devastating to Bella and her current child state. "Do you wish to leave then? Charlie's been quite --"

Edward stood in between them, like he was there the whole time. "I think that's enough... Jake. Bella needs her rest now, don't you?" Bella shook her head, but Edward put her to the bed anyways. Jasper stood at the door, wearing a contrite face. Edward whispered, "The least you can do now is to make her fall asleep." Jasper nodded, and sent a sleeping wave to Bella, who was knocked into a peaceful unconsciousness.

They heard giant thuds reverbrating on the floor, and watched in horror as Jacob, Embry and Quil fell asleep on the floor.

"Oops."


	10. The Wolf Escape

**Thank you guys very much for your continued support! Unfortunately, the tickets to the movie sold out every where in any nearby theater to me, so I won't be able to see the movie anytime soon! I hope those who have (and will) watch the movie, enjoy it! **

**Okay, enough rambling! Here's the chapter! (The ending is so near! Well, sort of.) **

The Cullens stood at the door, too disgusted to even enter Bella's (or Edward's) room. They eyed the wolves with some pity, but altogether no one was eager to move them. It wasn't because they were big, oversized teenagers; it was their unbearable scent that can seriously irritate a vampire's senses. And the mere thought of touching a wolf! It was one thing to work with them, but touching them literally with their stone cold hands, will be different.

Rosalie kept giving Jasper the death glares. She muttered something illegible under her breath, which had Carlisle chastising her for it.

"But it's his fault! Why do we always have to pitch in for his mistakes?" she hissed.

Alice growled deeply. "It's not his fault, Rose! How could you say that? Edward forced him to do it!"

"Oh, like he forced Jasper to try to eat Bella up, right? Lions on National Geographic? Spare me, please," Rosalie sneered.

Edward spoke up hurriedly, "It's my fault. Let me move the wolves."

Emmett laughed. "Now that's taken care of, where are we moving them, exactly?"

"How about the garage?" Jasper suggested with eagerness.

"NO!" Rosalie screeched, "they are not to be within miles of my precious cars!"

"Then how about the kitchen?" Jasper pressed.

"Now now, they may be our natural rivals, but they're still teenagers, and well, technically more human than we'll ever be," Esme said sternly, "they will be placed in someone's room, obviously."

Everyone eyed each other with some determination. "Only one thing to solve this minor problem," Carlisle said, with a booming finality, "we're going to play Scene It: Disney."

"Damnit, NO!" Emmett groaned, "I suck at that version! Can we play Seinfeld or something?"

"Sorry, Emmett. Last time we played that, Rose got so impatient and pissed off she threw the remote at the television. Disney's tolerable."

After a grueling fifteen minutes, an obvious loser was found. Edward and Emmett trudged wearily to the room.

"I can't believe I didn't know what that stupid prince in Cinderella's name was! And it was a lame name anyway. Who names their kid 'Charming'? I'd be scarred for life," Emmett complained.

"Okay, Emmett. You lost, and you're soon to die; you share your room with Rose. And I don't think Rose appreciates it one bit, that you two are going to share it with three snoring teenagers," Edward explained.

Emmett's face showed some epiphany, and Edward chuckled. Emmett's face turned ash pale, as he walked silently to the room.

After moving the wolves (and enduring Emmett's excessive cursing and death threats to the unconscious wolves), Edward stayed beside Bella. He hummed his lullaby, hoping that in some way, it will help her feel better.

"I was never good for you, Bella," he whispered to her, touching her delicate hair, "I wonder how fate worked us out." He chuckled. "It always finds interesting things to separate us, even from the start. Now look at you."

**BPOV**

My arms throbbed from the pain, but a cold hand pressed on my forehead, making me feel better. A lullaby floated about in the room, a very familiar one, but I couldn't name it.

I opened my eyes to see Edward humming the beautiful lullaby.

"Did you make that up?" I asked him. He was looking a bit sullen, but he was more calm now.

"Make what up?" he asked gently.

"The lullaby, dummy. It's beautiful. It sounds like the songs Renee sings me to sleep to," I replied, closing my eyes. Then, tears streamed down on my face.

Edward quickly got up and asked me what was wrong. "Bella, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Does your arm hurt?" he asked worriedly. He did not attempt to touch me, but I somehow felt like he wanted to. He kept his arms strictly at his side.

"I-I'm fine… I just missed Renee, that's all. I haven't seen her for like the longest time," I cried. I've always been with my mom, ever since she separated from Charlie. Now that I was vacationing with Charlie, then forcefully kidnapped to the Cullens, I haven't seen her in record time. I missed her voice, her comforting hug, her insane antics—I missed my mom.

Edward looked awfully awkward, as he became speechless. After all, what can he do? My mother was traveling right now, while I was on vacation. She could be in Mount Everest for all I know.

He smiled, his warm smile radiating care and love to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you miss your mom, and Charlie too. I promise, I'll find a way, you'll see them soon. I promise, okay? So stop crying. The Bella I know is strong, and she knows how to push herself through any type of trouble."

I hiccupped, and smiled back. "I'm strong. I'm already a big girl. I can eat by myself already." I sniffed, and he offered me some tissues.

"Thanks Edward. You're always nice to me. You're like, the big brother I never had," I smiled. I felt Edward drop the tissue box, and retreat farther away.

"I'm your big brother? Are you sure you don't feel that way to Emmett?" he asked, his expression turning into a frown.

"Oh, well, him too. You guys always help me out, and Alice is kind of like my long-lost big sister," I said, eyeing him, "you don't think I should be your little sister?"

"N- I mean… yeah, I guess…" he answered reluctantly, "But you know, you could still change your mind." He held my hands. "Just promise me one thing Bella, that when you get back to normal, you'll never forget me."

"How could I? When my bruises are gone, I'll be able to play with you guys!" I grinned cheerfully. I can see it now: baseball games, picnics and snowball fights. "But of course, I can only do that stuff when I'm in Forks on vacation…"

"Okay, then try to get better by resting more, okay, Bella?" he whispered, his eyes dazzling me with their golden glow, "Rest now, my sweet Bella."

I closed my eyes, drifting into a chamber of dreams.

**EPOV**

As she drifted off to sleep, I contemplated her feelings for me. Of course, she was only a nine-year-old, she couldn't possibly handle a confession of love. Her capacity for love was only to a brother relationship. I didn't want to burden her with anything anymore. I'll take what I can get, and run with it.

"All the same," I whispered quietly, "how will I ever get you back to normal, Bella?"

Alice stood outside the door and whispered my name. "Eddie, we're having a family meeting, living room, pronto."

"I'm coming," I said, getting up and taking one last look at my sleeping angel.

Everyone sat at the living room, waiting for me.

Carlisle was the first one to speak up. "We really need to figure out how to fix Bella's situation. Not to mentiont the wolves are getting involved, but I heard the Volturi is going to pay a visit soon…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed in outrage. I could not help but feel fury if Carlisle would ever allow the Volturi within a foot of Bella, especially given her condition.

"Calm down, Edward, sheesh. Like Carly would ever allow that," Emmett said.

"Excuse me, but did you refer to me as Carly?" Carlisle asked, poker-faced.

"Oh I meant, Carlisle. Not that I was watching stupid shows like iCarly anyways," Emmett said, "well, uh, go on, please continue on the discussion."

Everyone sighed. "So it was you who recorded those episodes!" Jasper accused, "for a while though, I was thinking it was either Edward or Alice." He tossed an apologetic look at Alice. "Sorry, hon."

"Okay, seriously now," Esme said, "what are going to do about Bella's situation?"

"I don't really know what to do. I'm not sure if this is some kind of medical miracle. I've been a doctor for ages, and this is the first case of its kind," Carlisle suggested.

Everyone else was silent. They all didn't know what to do.

"Can you see anything in the future, Alice?" Edward pleaded, "does she ever… _change back_?"

"Sorry, but I can only see… well, Bella as kid. It's not really clear, but somehow, I can see a forest… and we're running…" Alice said, "it's a weird vision I've been getting. I can hear Bella's kid voice, saying 'No, Edward! No!' but I don't know why…"

Everyone exchanged pensive and nervous looks. They heard the back windows crashing and a couple of grunts and a small, but familiar squeal.

"Oh now, it's clear. The wolves are kidnapping Bella!" Alice said, calmly, then suddenly, "THEY'RE KIDNAPPING BELLA!"


	11. Edward Gone Wild & Stinky Pits

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the long wait! I'm just not inspired on what to write next (although I've got a set ending). I know this chapter is more of a scatter, as I'm thinking on what to do next to move it forward. Reviews are loved! Thanks :)  
**

_BPOV_

I hear the soft, squishing sounds of the grass as the wind blew past my face. I smelled the salty sea from afar, and good food as well. My eyes perked up and I was looking into the face of my kidnapper – Jacob.

He grinned, his face turning all sunny and happy, and said, "You hungry for real food, Bella?" He put me down and led me to a house by the forest that was giving off the good smell.

"I think Emily's got some eggs and bacon ready for us!" Quil said excitedly, rushing to the door. Jacob immediately grabbed his shoulder and said, "Ladies first, you mongrel."

I was led to the house and I was forced to sit down on one of the chairs while Jacob sat next to me. He introduced me to Emily, the cooking mama of the kitchen (I assume she's a hostage of some sort) who is balancing three pans of at least twenty eggs and another pan of bacon. She was so amazing! I've never seen anything like it, except on those chef shows on TV!

Renee would probably slit her hand before she can finish cutting a carrot up. That's why we end up eating at diners half the time I'm with her.

She served the food expertly and smiled to me, before turning her back to cook more. More guys poured in the ever-shrinking room, and I realized then and there that they all stunk – literally.

I cast a desperate look at Emily, but she was too into cooking to notice! My eyes watered as if I was chopping onions, and with the last bit of vision I had, I saw Emily was doing the disco with her pan handle…

_EPOV_

"BELLA!!!!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. We were at the border between the werewolves' and our territory.

"She's not going to hear you, Eddy. We might as well give it up until Carlisle can have further contact with the wolves," Alice explained, "c'mon, we should go home."

I shook my head. "I'm going to wait for Bella to come home!" I crossed my arms and leaned on a tree.

"For God's sakes Edward! Can't you see? Emmett is so hungry! Look at him! Pity him!" Rosalie cried, pointing at her husband that now turned into something less…less vampire.

Emmett was biting and chewing tree branches, tears in his eyes as he pleaded to Edward. Rosalie put her hands on his neck and cried, a couple bonded into one, with tears like a glistening waterfall…

Edward made a grunting noise before he ran off back to the house without so much of a word.

"YES! Alright, let's go Emmett," Rosalie cheered. Alice laughed as Emmett spat out twig branches and a variety of bugs that went with them.

Everyone sat in the living room, obviously more tense than before. Alice was no help, as she cannot see the wolves at all, while Carlisle tried contacting Billy numerous times.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I am looking for Billy Black?"

"Huh? He's playing tennis? Oh…wrong number? I am so sorry."

"Hello? Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is Billy Black here?"

"Oh, my I'm sorry this was a crackhouse? Sorry, sorry my apologies."

"Hello? Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is Billy Black here?"

"Oh Denise? Oh no! I mean, I am sick.. of course, I – uh mistakenly called the hospital..I mean I was looking for my friend who checked in I think…uh, I think you are doing a wonderful secretarial job at my office. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

The rest of the family met Carlisle with gloomy stares.

"What are we to do now? We can't contact Billy, and we're not definitely crossing the border," Alice said, glaring at Edward who looked thoughtful.

"Edward, we cannot be rash. I doubt they'll harm Bella," Carlisle advised, "but still, werewolves can pose exceptional danger."

"Like we don't," Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

"You guys totally ruined my mojo," Jasper complained, getting off his yoga position from the floor.

Edward gripped his head in frustration, headaches spiraling into a deep storm within his brain that has turned golden with age. He started to see in circles.

He let out a scream of rage and frustration.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think Edward's gone wild, eh," Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"Oh no! He's not 18 yet! That's not legal! He's only 17!" Rosalie's eyes bulged as she stared pitifully at her brother.

"Technically, he's 100+ by now," Emmett whispered back, "he's more than ready…"

"Oh God, who buys a '100+ yr old gone wild DVD?" Rosalie asked, horrified.

"I dunno. Carlisle? I think maybe Jasper," Emmett replied seriously, "but I WILL FIND OUT."

They both nodded, contemplating on the more serious development that occurred.

Meanwhile… _BPOV_

I don't know what's worse, a stinky guy, or a stinky guy's hairy armpits.

Embry's armpits looked like there was a village of hair follicles growing in there! Quil's was much more bearable, although I suggested to him that Dove Arm Whitening deodorant was the best for him since it whitens his dark and smelly underarms. Jacob's armpits were simply beastly and I did not even bother recommending any deodorant to him, but implied that laser hair surgery removal was possible these days…

I cross my hand in hopes that Emily does not follow the suits these guys do…


End file.
